


James Abenteuer in Mittelerde

by DDNA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDNA/pseuds/DDNA
Summary: Nachdem James und Sirius sich nach einer nächtlichen  Unternehmung im Schloss vor Filch verstecken, kommen sie auf rätzelhafte Weise nach Mittelerde und landen mitten in einem großen Abenteuer, an dessem Ende vielleicht auch seine große Liebe auf ihn wartet.





	1. Eine ganz neue Welt

**Kapitel 1: Eine neue Welt und Ahnungslosigkeit**

 

Es war der erste Tag der Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts, als James gerade die Große Halle betrat. Er war dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal über Weihnachten in Hogwarts, weil er die letzte Chance in seinem letzten Schuljahr nutzen wollte. Er setzte sich neben ein rothaariges Mädchen, das gerade mit ihrer Freundin redete. „Hey Lily, guten Abend!“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und stöhnte als sie ihn sah. James ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, er lächelte breit und begann sich nun den Teller zu füllen. Als sie schon einige Minuten gegessen hatten wandte er sich an seine Schulsprecherkollegin und fragte: „Wirst du vielleicht morgen mit mir nach Hogsmead gehen?“ Lilys Antwort kam prompt und sie war in keinster Weise einzigartig. „Nein, ich will nicht mit dir ausgehen.“ James hatte nichts anderes erwartet, dennoch schmerzte es ihn. Er aß in Ruhe auf und dachte derweil darüber nach, was er in diesen Jahr schon alles bei Lily erreicht hatte. Im Grunde war es nicht viel, dennoch wollte er jetzt die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass sie ihn noch vor Ende des Schuljahres mögen könnte.

 

Nach dem Essen gingen er und seine Freunde in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum um noch die letzten Hausaufgaben des Tages zu erledigen. Sie hatten sich im letzten halben Jahr angewöhnt die Aufgaben wenn möglich noch am selben Tag zu machen, an welchen sie sie auch bekommen hatten. Früher hatten sie sie immer bis zu letzten Möglichkeit aufgeschoben, doch James war im Grunde froh, das es heute anders war, so konnten sie ihre Freizeit mehr genießen. Sie setzten sich in die Sessel am Kamin und sprachen über das letzte Quidditchspiel, Gryffindor hatte gegen Hufflepuff verloren und James konnte es bis heute nicht glauben, das sein gutes Team versagt hatte. „Wir müssen jetzt gegen Ravenclaw gewinnen, sonst sind wir endgültig draußen“, sagte James mit Nachdruck. Sirius stimmte ihm zu und fügte hinzu: „Ich muss heute Nacht noch etwas erledigen, kommst du mit?“, fragte er seinen besten Freund. Dieser sah auf und fragte was er tun wolle? Sirius sagte, dass er die Karte holen wolle, die er im Geheimgang nach Hogsmead vergessen hatte. James sagte, dass er ihn begleiten würde und so machten sich die beiden unter den Tarnumhang auf den Weg zur buckligen alten Hexe die über dem Eingang stand.

 

Sie fanden die Karte auch recht schnell und machte sich auf den Rückweg durch den Gang. Als sie gerade aus den Geheimgang klettern wollten hörten sie über sich Schritte. Sirius sah im Licht seines Zauberstabs auf die Karte und stellte nüchtern fest, dass der Hausmeister Filch wohl gerade seine Runde drehte. Sie warteten bis es über ihnen wieder ruhig war und stiegen dann hervor. Sie machten sich jetzt auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, doch wurden ihre Schritte wohl von Mrs. Norris wahrgenommen, denn sie stießen plötzlich auf den Hausmeister der von vorne auf sie zukam. Schnell sprangen sie in einen Geheimgang zu ihrer Linken und eilten weiter. Jetzt mussten sie einen Umweg nehmen, doch war dies besser als Strafarbeiten zu bekommen. Aber auch diesmal kamen sie nicht weit, denn keine fünf Minuten später war Filch schon wieder in ihrer Nähe und rief: „Ich finde euch, ihr könnt mir nicht entkommen.“ Sie schlüpften in einen offenen Raum und verschlossen ihn magisch. Nachdem sich James kurz umgesehen hatte, erkannte er den Lagerraum. Hier bewahrte Albus Dumbledore den Spiegel Nerhegeb auf, sie hatten ihn in zum Ende ihres vierten Schuljahr gefunden. Zuerst dachten sie es wäre ein kaputter magischer Spiegel, weil er verschiedene Dinge zeigte, aber niemals das eigene Spiegelbild. Doch dann hatte Remus ein wenig in der Bibliothek gestöbert und herausbekommen, dass er genau das zeigte, was man sich am meisten wünschte. Da hatte James auch zu verstehen gelernt, was es mit seinen Gefühlen zu Lily auf sich hatte. Denn er hatte sich gefragt, warum er nur sie im Spiegel sah. Er ging zum Spiegel und zog das Tuch herunter und was er nun sah ließ ihn stocken. Keine Lily lächelte ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen, sondern stattdessen sah er nur eine sumpfige Landschaft über die die späte Abendsonne unterging. „Hey Sirius, komm mal!“, sagte er und sein Freund trat von hinten an ihn heran. „Was soll das, ist der Spiegel kaputt?“, fragte er. Sirius sah also das gleiche wie er, dass war seltsam, normalerweise sah jeder etwas anders. „Was meist du, was hier am laufen ist?“, fragte James und ging einen Schritt auf die neblige Landschaft zu. Sirius hielt ihm am Arm zurück und sagte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, doch wir sollten nicht näher treten, das ist nicht normal.“ James nickte und wollte sich vom Spiegel wegdrehen, als es plötzlich wie wild an der Tür klopfte: „Ich weiß, dass ihr da drinnen seid, glaubt mir, ihr werdet nicht entkommen.“ James drehte sich wieder zurück und sah in der Ferne der Landschaft einen Breiten nicht so hohen Turm auf einen Hügel stehen. Ein kleines Licht glomm auf halber Höhe des Turms. Sie standen einige Augenblicke still dann hörten sie wie die Tür brach, herein stürmte der sehr zornige Hausmeister. „Jetzt habe ich euch, ihr werdet beide Strafarbeiten bekommen.“ Er ging auf sie zu und die beiden dachten sich: ‚Dann kriegen wir halt Strafarbeiten, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.‘ Doch bevor Filch sie erreichen konnte erfasste sie plötzlich ein Sog und sie wurden nach hinten gerissen.

 

Filch blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als er sah wie die beiden Quälgeister in den Spiegel gezogen wurden. Er selbst wurde nicht erfasst und darum war er verdammt froh. Nachdem er sich von diesen Schock erholt hatte, ging er zum Spiegel und sah jedoch nichts in diesen magischen Etwas. Alles war trübe und zeigte nicht wie sonst ihn wie er zauber konnte. Er eilte aus dem Raum um sofort den Schulleiter vom Verschwinden zweier seiner Schüler zu berichten.

 

Am nächsten Tag erfuhr auch Lily vom Vorfall der vergangenen Nacht und obwohl sie James nie wirklich gemocht hatte, sorgte sie sich um ihren Kollegen. Sie fragte ihren Schulleiter was das zu bedeuten haben könnte? Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie in einem magischen Schloss lebten, doch eigentlich verschwanden keine Schüler spurlos in einem Spiegel. Sie hatte in einem persönlichen Gespräch mit ihrem Schulleiter die ganze Geschichte erfahren. Albus Dumbledore sah sie mit nachdenklichen Blick an: „Ich weiß es nicht, ich werde mit Filchs Erlaubnis seine Erinnerung an das Geschehen untersuchen und dann sehen wir weiter.“ Lily fragte ihn ob er schon seine Eltern informiert hätte? „Natürlich habe ich das getan, Euphemia und Fleamont sind sehr besorgt um James und Sirius.“ Lily nickte, sie wusste, dass Sirius Black seit dem sechsten Schuljahr bei den Potters lebte. Lily fragte noch wer den jetzt ihr Schulsprecherkollege sein solle: „Ich meine bis James wieder zurück kehrt?“ Dumbledore grübelte einen Augenblick und sagte dann: „Ich ernenne mit sofortiger Wirkung Virginia O'Brien zu James Vertreterin. Sie ist aus Ravenclaw, ihr werdet gut zusammenarbeiten können.“ Lily dankte ihm und verabschiedete sich aus dem Büro vom Schulleiter. Sie ging zurück zu der Wohnung, die sie sich bis gestern mit James geteilt hatte und sah bereits die veränderten Farben ihres kleinen Wohnzimmers. Statt der goldenen Teppiche hingen nun an der linken Seite des Raumes blaue. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel an den Kamin und sah in die Flammen.

 

James landete auf feuchten Untergrund, es war auf einmal kalt und irgendwelche Viecher schwirrten um ihn herum. Er rappelte sich auf und sah sich um, er war nicht länger im Raum wo sie eben gerade von Filch gefunden worden waren, nein jetzt war er in eine Art Sumpf. Er vernahm auf einmal eine Stimme hinter sich, die er nur allzu gut kannte. „Wo sind wie hier?“, fragte Sirius ihn. Noch nie war er so froh gewesen seinen besten Freund zu hören, als in dieser mysteriösen Situation. Er drehte sich um und sagte: „Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, die Umgebung sieht ein wenig so aus wie die im Spiegel, aber was das soll fragst du eindeutig den Falschen.“ Sirius sagte schlecht gelaunt: „Na toll, und was machen wir jetzt?“ James dachte nach und griff dann in seine Tasche, er wollte schauen ob sie auf der Karte sehen konnte, ob Filch noch im leeren Klassenraum war, doch er fand das wertvolle Stück Pergament nicht. „Scheiße, ich wollte auf der Karte schauen ob Filch noch da ist, aber ich habe sie verloren.“ Sirius brach in Gelächter aus und sagte: „Erst verliere ich sie und jetzt auch noch du, hast du nicht gesagt, dass dir das nie passieren würde?“ James sagte, dass sie erst einmal zurück nach Hogwarts müssten: „Dann können wir darüber scherzen, dass ich jetzt auch die Karte einmal verloren habe.“ Sirius stimmte ihm zu und schlug vor zurück vor die Tore von Hogwarts zu apparieren. „Ja, lass uns das tun“, sagte James und beide drehten sich um sich selbst und wollten apparieren. Doch sie landeten nur auf dem Boden und James Kopf fiel in einen Tümpel. Er erhob sich und versuchte es nochmal, doch auch dieses Mal misslang ihm das Apparieren. Was war hier nur los, warum ging das nicht? War es auch hier verboten zu apparieren, wie in Hogwarts? Doch wo waren sie, er hatte zuerst angenommen, dass sie sich im verbotenen Wald befanden, doch er hatte nie davon gehört, dass so etwas im Wald existierte. Und er kannte sich im Wald gut aus, immerhin zog er einmal im Monat mit seinen Freunden in Tiergestalten durch ihn. Sirius hatte es noch mehrmals probiert, doch scheinbar ging es wirklich nicht. Nach dem vierten oder fünften Versuch stampfte er erzürnt auf und dachte dann aber einen Moment nach. James sah sich noch einmal um und bemerkte dann den selben Turm, den er schon im Spiegel betrachtet hatte. „Schau Sirius, das ist der Turm aus dem Spiegel.“ Der andere schwarzhaarige Junge sah in die Richtung und meinte: „Dann lass uns dahin gehen, oben beim Licht ist vielleicht jemand. Möglicherweise kann uns irgendjemand erklären, was hier gespielt wird.“ So machten sich die Jungen auf den Weg zum Turm.

 

Lily saß nun schon mehr als zwei Stunden am Kamin, sie wollte ihre neue Kollegin kennen lernen bevor sie sich schlafen legte. Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und ein kleines Mädchen mit mittellangen dunkelblonden Haaren betrat die Wohnung. Sie ging auf Lily zu, die inzwischen aufgestanden war und stellte sich höflich vor: „Guten Abend, ich bin Virginia O'Brien.“ Lily sagte auch wie sie hieß und sagte: „Ich hoffe wir werden gut zusammen arbeiten.“ Die Neue sagte, dass sie davon ausgehe: „Ich bin nicht streitlustig, aber jetzt würde ich gerne ins Bett gehen, wir können morgen in Ruhe sprechen.“ Sie wünschte ihr noch eine gute Nacht und ging dann in James ehemaliges Zimmer. Auch Lily zog sich nun zum Schlafen zurück, heute war ein langer Tag und morgen würde auch viel Zutun sein.

 

Sie suchten sich einen Weg durch das sumpfartige Gebiet, doch sie kamen nur langsam voran. Schließlich hörten sie Schreie, auf der Turmspitze erlosch auf einmal das schwache Licht. Doch der spitze markerschütternde Schrei erklang erneut. Kurz nach dem zweiten Mal wo sie das bedrohliche Kreischen gehört hatten kamen weitere solche Schrei aus den andern Richtungen. James rief besorgt: „Das klingt nicht freundlich, wir sollten schauen ob wir helfen können.“ Sirius erwiderte: „Diese Schreie klingen nachdem was ich von einem Dementor erwarten würde, wenn er sprechen könnte.“ James lachte kurz bitter auf und eilte dann los, doch durch den Sumpf kamen sie immer noch nicht schneller voran. James fluchte laut und wirbelte im Kreis und verschwand. Er hatte versucht zur Turmspitze zu apparieren und es hatte scheinbar geklappt. Er landete auf allen Vieren auf der Spitze vom Turm, auf einer Seite standen fünf hagere Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen. Sie alle waren mit langen Schwertern bewaffnet und gingen nun auf ihn zu. Er sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Was waren das für Typen und warum trugen sie Schwerter, waren die nicht längst veraltet. Früher haben Muggle mit solchen Dingern gekämpft doch das war lange her, das wusste selbst er. Er wich zunächst ein paar Schritte zurück, dann schleuderte er den ersten Schockzauber auf sie. Dieser zeigte jedoch keine erkennbare Wirkung, deshalb wollte er gerade den nächsten Zauber ausprobieren, als einer der Gestalten einzeln hervor trat und einen Dolch zog. Plötzlich drang etwas in seinen Geist ein und lähmte seinen Verstand, er fiel auf die Knie und ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen. Die Gestalt kam zu ihm vor und stach ihn mit dem Dolch in die Brust. Er sackte zusammen und fiel in dunkle Träume.

 

Peregrin Tuk hatte in seinem Leben seiner Meinung nach schon einiges seltsames gesehen, doch die Flucht die er mit seinen Freunden jetzt durchmachte war schon reichlich abenteuerlich gewesen. Doch selbst auf dieser doch sehr interessanten Unternehmung war noch nie aus dem Nichts ein Junger Mensch erschienen und hatte gegen die Ringgeister wie Aragon sie genannt hatte, gekämpft. Überhaupt hatte er noch nie jemanden gegen sie kämpfen sehen. Dieser junge Mann war einfach so aufgetaucht und hatte seltsame Sachen gemacht. Es hatte ausgesehen wie Magie, doch dann wurde er von dem Ringgeist niedergestochen. Jetzt kamen sie auf ihn und seine Freunde zu und er bekam es mehr und mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Nun ging alles sehr schnell, Sam sprang auf und wollte sie abwehren, doch wurde zur Seite gestoßen und er und Merry landeten kurze Zeit später auch auf dem Boden. Pippin wollte sich erneut aufrichten um seinen Freund zu beschützen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Derselbe Geist der auch den merkwürdigen Menschen zu Boden brachte stach nun auch Frodo in den Oberkörper. Sein Freund, der zuvor den Ring von Bilbo angelegt hatte, riss diesen nun wieder vom Finger und tauchte wieder auf. Sofort stand er auf und kam gleichzeitig mit Sam beim schreienden Frodo an. Auf einmal geschahen mehrere Dinge auf einmal, zuerst kam Aragon endlich zurück und stürzte sich in den Kampf gegen die Ringgeister und zum andern tauchte plötzlich noch jemand aus dem Nichts auf und sah sich besorgt um. Als der zweite Fremde den am Boden liegenden Menschen sah, sprang er an dessen Seite und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. Pippin wurde aus diesen Beobachtungen gerissen, als Sam ihn anfuhr: „Hilf mir mit der Wunde, schnell!“ Er drehte sich sofort um und half Sam seinen guten Freund zu retten.

###  Der Kampf dauerte nun nicht mehr lange, es gelang Aragon die Ringgeister zu vertreiben. Als der letzte in der Nacht verschwunden war schrie Sam sofort um Hilfe: „Streicher, komm er wurde schwer verletzt.“ Der Hobbit deutete auf den am Boden liegenden Frodo. Aragon kniete sich neben ihn und begutachtete die Verletzung. Er stellte nüchtern fest, dass es sich hier um eine Wunde handelte die von einer Morgulklinge gerissen wurde: „Sie ist absolut tödlich, das einzige was ihn jetzt noch retten kann ist Elbenheilkunst, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal.“ Sam wollte gerade etwas sagen, als jemand heftig dazwischen fuhr: „Wer auch immer ihr seid, ihr müsst mir helfen.“ Der Waldläufer drehte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung um und zog sein Schwert. Pippin erkannte den jungen Mann, er war als zweiter aufgetaucht und scheinbar ein Freund von dem Verletzten. „Wer seit ihr?“, fragte Aragon misstrauisch. Er wusste genau, dass hier keiner gewesen war, als er die Hobbits verlassen hatte um etwas zu jagen. Außerdem war dieser Wachposten schon sehr sehr lange nicht mehr genutzt wurden. Der Fremde antwortete: „Ich bin Sirius Black und ich brauche dringend eure Hilfe, mein bester Freund liegt im Sterben und ...“, er verstummte und sackte auf den Boden. Nun trat Pippin vor und sagte: „Der“, er deutete auf den Verletzten Jungen „ist aufgetaucht als wir von den Ringgeistern umgeben waren und hat sofort angegriffen um sie zu vertreiben, dann wurde er von derselben Klinge getroffen, die auch Frodo verletzt hat.“ Er endete und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. Aragon sah zwischen Pippin und den beiden Fremden hin und her und sagte dann: „Wenn er von einer Morgulklinge verletzt wurde, ist er schon so gut wie tot.“ Sirius trat vor und hatte nun sein Schwert direkt an seinem Hals: „Er hat versucht deine Leute zu schützen, also mach auch alles in deiner Macht stehende um ihn zu retten.“ Aragon sah ihn in die Augen, der Fremde konnte keine zwanzig Jahre alt sein, wie sollte so jemand alleine in der Wildnis überleben. Er steckte also langsam sein Schwert zurück und sagte: „Ich kann nichts versprechen, doch ich werde versuchen auch ihn zu retten.“ Sirius dankte ihm und fragte dann: „Eine Sache würde mich interessieren, warum trägst du ein Schwert?“ Aragon schien diese Frage sehr irritierend zu finden, denn er antwortete: „Es ist eine gefährliche Gegend, und auch wenn Orks in diesen Teil von Mittelerde selten sind, gibt es viele Gefahren hier.“ Sirius guckte ihn an als wäre er ein Auto, dies sah Aragon jedoch nicht und nur Pippin und Merry tauschten kurze Blicke. „Du trägst deinen Freund, ich nehme Frodo“, sagte Aragon und hob den verletzten Hobbit hoch. Sirius stöhnte bei der Vorstellung James ohne Hilfe von Magie zu tragen, doch er hielt es für besser erst einmal auf das Wirken von Zauber zu verzichten, dieser Typ sah aus wie ein Muggle und die kleinen Gestalten waren entweder Kinder oder Zwerge. Er hievte James also hoch und folgte den andern vom Turm herunter. 


	2. Bruchtal

Sie kamen nur sehr langsam voran, weil zwei von ihnen schwer zu tragen hatten. Zwar kam Aragon mit Frodo besser zurecht, als Sirius mit James, weil der Größenunterschied bei ihnen deutlich größer war. Sie gingen gerade durch ebenes Gelände, als sich Pippin zu Sirius gesellte. Er ging zunächst schweigend neben ihm her, dann fragte er ihn: „Woher kommt ihr eigentlich?“ Sirius zögerte, was sollte er jetzt sagen? Er nahm nicht an, dass diese Leute Hogwarts kannten. Um genau zu sein wusste er nicht einmal, wo auf der Welt sie waren und warum er nicht zurück nach Hogwarts apparieren konnte. Schließlich sagte er: „Wir kommen aus England.“   
„Wo liegt denn das?“, fragte Pippin.  
Sirius sah ihn erstaunt an und wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er räusperte sich und meinte dann: „England ist ein Teil von Großbritannien.“ Pippin schien noch immer nicht zu verstehen. Sirius begann an der Intelligenz des kleinen Mannes zu zweifeln, wie konnte man noch nie von Großbritannien gehört haben? Er sah zur Seite und sagte dann: „Großbritannien, die große Insel westlich vom europäischen Kontinent, du weiß schon?“ Er hoffte, ihm endlich begreiflich gemacht zu haben, was er meinte. Pippin jedoch sah immer noch verwirrt aus.  
„Ich glaube du kommst von weit weg, ich habe noch nie von diesem Kontinent gehört. Er muss weit weg von Mittelerde liegen“, sagte er und verfiel dann in Schweigen. Sirius fragte sich, wovon er da redete, was sollte dieses Mittelerde sein? War er etwa komplett bescheuert oder wo befand er sich?

Am Abend kamen sie zur drei sehr merkwürdigen Statuen, sie sahen ein wenig wie versteinerte Trolle aus, doch eigentlich waren sie dafür zu groß. Aragon sagte: „Hier machen wir Rast für die Nacht, ruht euch aus.“ Der Krieger setzte sich auf einen Stein und trank etwas aus einem Schlauch. Sirius sah nach seinem besten Freund und stellte erschüttertet fest, dass James ganz kalt geworden war. „Aragorn, schnell“, er sah zum Krieger: „Mein Freund ist ganz kalt, was passiert mit ihm?“   
„Er gleitet in die Schattenwelt über und wird eines Tages genauso sein wie die Nazgul.“  
„Was? Schattenwelt? Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
Sam, der gerade Frodos Stirn gefühlt hatte, sprang auf und kam zu ihnen. Er weinte fast.  
„Aragorn, kannst du denn nichts für ihn tun?“

Aragon dachte einen Moment nach und fragte Sam dann ob er Athelas kenne und mit ihm nach dem Heilkraut suchen könne. Sam fragte nach: „Athelas?“ Aragon fragte ob er es vielleicht als Königskraut kenne und da nickte Sam und zusammen gingen sie in den Wald um es zu suchen. Pippin setzte sich zu Sirius und fragte höflich: „Wie heißt dein Freund?“ Sirius antwortete ihm: „Das ist James Potter. Und wie heißt du?“  
„Ich bin Peregrin Tuk, aber du kannst mich auch Pippin nennen.“   
Sam und Aragorn blieben einige Zeit im Wald und als sie wiederkamen, zerkaute Aragon ein wenig von dem Kraut und tat es auf die Wunden von beiden Verletzten. Kurze Zeit später fragte Pippin: „Wie seit ihr aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, war das Magie? Seid ihr Zauberer?“ Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade eine Ausrede erfinden, als sich einer der anderen beiden Hobbits auch zu ihm setzte und sagte: „Ich habe genau gesehen, wie dein Freund einen Lichtblitz auf einen der Ringgeister geschleudert hat. Was war das?“ Auch Aragon sah zu ihnen herüber und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Sirius fühlte sich bedrängt und sagte schließlich, weil er keine andere Wahl mehr sah: „Ihr habt richtig gesehen und vermutet, ich bin ein Zauberer.“ Er zeigte jetzt auf James und fügte hinzu: „Und mein Freund hier ist auch einer“. Alle drei Hobbits und der Mensch sahen ihn überrascht an, dann lachte Aragon auf und sagte: „Ich weiß, dass es zur Zeit nur fünf Zauberer gibt, und alle sind sehr sehr alt, ihr seit also keine Zauberer.“ Sirius lächelte und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, dann schwang er diesen und beschwor ein Feuer auf den Boden ohne etwas zu sagen. Es war auf einmal totenstill, alle sahen ihn entgeistert an. Aragon fasste sich zuerst wieder und sagte dann: „Ich muss dich unbedingt zu Gandalf bringen, er muss entscheiden, ob man euch trauen kann.“   
Einige Stunden später zogen sie bereits weiter, Sirius nicht weniger müde als vorher. Er konnte im Freien einfach nicht schlafen. Er hätte sich ja zum Hund verwandelt, doch er dachte, dass ein bisschen zu viel für seine Begleiter wäre. Er war gespannt, was er von diesem Gandalf erfahren würde.

Sie waren noch nicht lange unterwegs, als sie von jemanden gefunden wurden. Es war kein Ringgeist, sondern eine junge hübsche Frau, die vom Pferd stieg und sich in einer fremden Sprache mit Aragon unterhielt. Die Frau war schlank und hatte dunkles glattes Haar. Sirius fragte Pippin was sie da redeten, doch dieser sagte nur: „Das ist Elbisch, ich verstehe es nicht.“ Sirius hatte inzwischen auch erfahren, wie die andern hießen, doch keiner konnte ihn sagen was Aragorn und die Frau redeten. So setzte er sich zu Pippin, den einzigen von den Hobbits, den er halbwegs sympathisch fand. „Hast du schon einmal eine so hübsche Frau gesehen?“, fragte er und deutete auf die Elbin. Pippin sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Die Elben sind ein wirklich schönes Volk, selbst die Männer sind wohlgeformt und schon so mancher Mann hat sie für Frauen gehalten.“ Sirius nickte und ahnte, dass er aus einen ganz einfachen Grund nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren konnte: Er befand sich in einer anderen Welt. Es klang seltsam, doch keine der Sachen die er erwähnt hatte, kannte jemand von hier. Natürlich könnte Pippin auch einfach nicht so klug sein, doch anderseits wusste er was die beiden da für eine Sprache sprachen und die Frau sah tatsächlich nicht wie ein Mensch aus. Sie hatte spitze Ohren und anscheinend trug man hier noch Schwerter, alles sprach dafür, dass er sich in einem Paralleluniversum aufhielt. Diese Vorstellung erschreckte ihn weniger als er erwartet hatte, doch ganz einfach zu glauben war es auch nicht. Nach einem scheinbar endlosen Gespräch kam Aragon auf die kleine Gruppe zu und sagte in der normalen Sprache: „Das ist Arwen, sie wird Frodo mit sich nehmen. Leider kann sie nur ihn transportieren, das bedeutet, dass dein Freund es nicht schaffen wird, es tut mir Leid.“ Sirius wurde bleich, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Pippin zu Wort. „Kannst du dich nicht mit ihm weg zaubern, so wie es du auf dem Turm gemacht hast?“ Sirius sank auf die Knie und sagte dann: „Ich kann mich nicht an Orte teleportieren, wo ich noch nie zuvor gewesen bin. Man muss sich den Ort exakt vorstellen können, sonst kann es übel ausgehen.“ Arwen fragte nun auch in der normalen Sprache: „Aragon, was meint dieser Junge, wie kann er sich teleportieren?“ Pippin erklärte ihr in kurzen Worten, was er gesehen hatte. Arwen ging nun zu dem am Boden knienden Jungen, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte ihm ein Gefühl von Bruchtal zu geben, damit er eine Vorstellung von dem Ort bekam, zu dem er sollte. Sirius schloss die Augen und nahm die Eindrücke vom entfernten Rauschen von Wasserfälle und dem Gesang von Elben in sich auf. Die Elbenfrau stand wieder auf und betrachtete den Jungen. Dann ging sie zurück zu Aragon und flüsterte ihn etwas auf Elbisch zu, was dazu führte, dass er die Stirn runzelte. Sirius stand auf und sagte, dass er es versuchen werde: „Zu wem soll ich gehen, wenn ich dort ankomme?“, fragte er die Frau. Sie sagte, dass er zu ihren Vater müsse, nur er könnte die Verletzung vielleicht heilen. „Man wird dir dort helfen, wenn du einfach aus dem Nichts auftauchst“. Sie fügte einige Augenblicke später hinzu: „So etwas sieht man dort wirklich selten.“ Sirius ging zu seinem verletzten Freund und richtete ihn auf. James stand auf wackligen Beinen und konnte nur dank Sirius überhaupt stehen. Dieser drehte sich nun um sich selbst und verschwand.

Sirius landete auf einem Steinboden und legte zuerst James auf den Boden und sah sich dann um. Er befand sich in einem größeren Raum, der voller Bücherregale war. Es sah ein wenig so aus wie die Bibliothek in Hogwarts, nur kleiner und es gab viel mehr Schriftrollen. Er stand auf und rief laut um Hilfe, einige Augenblicke später kam ein Mann zu ihm und sah ihn verwundert an. Sirius dachte nicht daran, wie er auf ihn wirkte und sagte sofort: „Er ist verletzt, irgendeine Morgulklinge hat ihn verwundet!“ Der Mann rief in einer fremden Sprache etwas und kurz darauf erschienen Wachen, die ihn mit sich nahmen. Er schrie: „Er braucht sofort Hilfe, Aragon hat gesagt, dass die Wunde absolut tödlich ist.“ Er war nun außer Hörweite des Raumes in dem er aufgetaucht war. Die Wachen brachten ihn in einen Raum und schlossen diesen hinter ihm ab.

James befand sich in einem kahlen und finsteren Raum, er konnte alles scharf erkennen, obwohl er keine Brille trug. An den Wänden hingen Ketten und nur durch ein schmales vergittertes Fenster drang ein spärliches Licht in den Raum. Er versuchte hinaus zu sehen, doch er konnte das Fenster nicht erreichen, es war zu hoch. Es gab sonst nur einen Weg hinaus und das war die eiserne Tür, die nicht gerade verlockend aussah. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt und sah in den dahinterliegenden Gang. Alles war auch hier nur sehr leicht beleuchtet, es hingen lediglich einige Fackeln an den Wänden. James trat unsicher hinaus. Wo war er hier überhaupt? Sah so das aus, was nach dem Sterben kam? Er hatte sich bisher nie wirklich mit dem Tod beschäftigt, weil noch nie jemand gestorben war, der im nahe stand. Er ging den dunklen Gang entlang und kam schließlich zu einer weiteren Tür. Er wollte diese ebenfalls vorsichtig öffnen, doch auf einmal flog sie auf und er konnte sehen, dass er sich offenbar in einem Turm befand. In der Ferne konnte er einen weiteren, sehr großen und bedrohlichen Turm erkennen. Auf der Spitze war ein großes Feuerauge, das sich ihm jetzt zuwandte. Er wollte zurück gehen, doch er konnte es nicht und nun wurde er quasi angezogen und flog durch die Luft auf das Auge zu. Eine Stimme sprach in seinem Kopf zu ihm, er verstand aber nichts von dem was sie sagte. Doch sie klang nicht freundlicher als Lily, wenn sie ihn abwies. Kurz bevor er das lodernde Auge erreichte, wurde alles um ihn herum plötzlich hell.

Er hatte die Augen geöffnet, dass er dies konnte bedeutete wohl, dass er noch nicht tot war. Doch das Bett fühlte sich merkwürdig an, so hatte er es gar nicht in Erinnerung. James sah zum Fenster und stellte fest, dass es bereits Tag war. Die Sonne schien herein und erhellte das Zimmer. Alles schien ihm fremd und eigenartig. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er hier hin gekommen war. Waren er und Sirius nicht auf der Flucht vor Filch durch einen Spiegel hierher gekommen? Doch, sie waren in einem Sumpf aufgetaucht und hatten dann Schreie gehört. Dann war da war dieser Turm, er war appariert und hatte gegen merkwürdige Wesen gekämpft. Etwas schmerzte auf einmal in seiner Brust und er sprühte erneut den Stich des Schwertes, dass ihn durchdrang. Bei diesen Erinnerungen schrie er vor Schmerz auf. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon viele Verletzungen durch seinen Lieblingssport bekommen, doch so etwas war neu für ihn.

Kurze Zeit später kam jemand zu ihm und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben sein Bett. Es war eine zierliche Gestalt. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um sie besser sehen zu können und stellte fest, dass es eine hübsche junge Frau war. Sie konnte nicht viel älter als er sein, vielleicht Anfang Zwanzig, aber nicht älter. Er betrachtete sie eine Weile und sah dann, dass sie spitze Ohren hatte und zwar sehr auffällige. Er öffnete gerade den Mund, als noch jemand hereinkam und sagte: „Tebrindra, du kannst jetzt gehen, ich will mit ihm reden.“ Die junge Frau verschwand und stattdessen setzte sich ein Mann mittleren Alters zu ihm. Er hatte ebenso wie die Frau hohe Wangenknochen und sah ziemlich weise aus. Er hatte einige Falten im Gesicht und wirkte sehr besorgt. Bestimmt hatte er viel erlebt.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte der Mann und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen. James wusste nicht so genau was er antworten sollte. „Ich bin James Potter“, sagte er deshalb nur. Der Mann nickte und sagte: „Und woher kommst du?“ James erzählte, dass er aus London in England kam. Der Mann nickte und sagt dann: „Ich habe bereits mit deinem Freund gesprochen und er hat mir gesagt, dass ihr wohl aus einer anderen Welt stammt. Das mag für dich merkwürdig klingen und glaub mir, ich finde es auch seltsam, aber auch Gandalf kann es sich nicht anders erklären.“ James sah ihn an als wäre er verrückt und , worauf der Mann lächelte.

„Ich schicke dir jetzt Sirius herein, dem glaubst du vielleicht.“   
Der Mann verließ jetzt wieder den Raum und kurz nach ihm kam tatsächlich sein bester Freund herein. Er setzte sich dort hin, wo zuvor die Frau gesessen hatte und sah James besorgt an. „Ich hatte furchtbare Sorgen, dass diese Wunde dich töten würde“, fing er an und fragte ihn dann wie es ihm ging? James sagte, dass seine Brust schmerzen würde, sobald er sich bewegte: „Ansonsten ist alles gut“. Er schwieg einen Moment: „Bitte sage mir, dass dieser Typ von eben völlig verrückt ist, und verrate mir wo wir sind.“ Sirius lächelte leicht und entgegnete, dass Elrond auf keinen Fall verrückt sei: „Er ist einer der Weisesten von ganz Mittelerde, zumindest haben das alle behautet, die ich bisher getroffen habe.“ James sah ihn verdattert an und als sein bester Freund dies bemerkte entschuldigte er sich: „Er hat recht, wir sind durch den Spiegel wohl in diese seltsame Welt geraten. Erinnerst du dich an den Turm, zu dem du appariert bist?“ Der liegende Junge nickte und versuchte derweil, die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die er bisher bekommen hatte. Sirius fuhr fort: „Wir haben doch zuerst versucht zurück nach Hogwarts zu apparieren, doch das hat nicht funktioniert, weil wir in einer anderen Welt sind. Denn das Apparieren zum Turm hat geklappt, verstehst du?“ James schüttelte den Kopf: „Man kann nicht über beliebig große Distanzen apparieren, wir könnten auch auf der anderen Seite der Erde sein und hätten auch so nicht zurück apparieren können.“ Sirius nickte und sagte: „Das habe ich auch zuerst gedacht, doch niemand hier kennt Europa, Großbritannien oder England, selbst Elrond nicht und der ist sehr weise und alt.“ James schloss die Augen und fragte dann: „Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Sirius sagte, dass dies eine gute Frage sei. „Wo ist eigentlich mein Zauberstab?“ Sirius blickte nun düster drein und teilte ihm mit, dass der gerade von Elrond und Gandalf untersucht wurde. „Sie trauen uns noch nicht so ganz und denken wir könnten ihnen Schaden zufügen. Sie haben wohl schwere eigene Probleme.“ Beide schwiegen einen Moment, dann kam der Mann von zuvor wieder herein und sagte zu ihnen: „Weder Gandalf noch ich können mit euren Stäben etwas anfangen, sie scheinen nur bei euch Wirkung zu zeigen.“ Sirius fragte: „Können wir sie dann wiederbekommen?“ Elrond schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir müssen erst sichergehen, dass wir euch trauen können, hier könnte bald ein schwerer Krieg ausbrechen und da müssen wir extrem vorsichtig sein.“

„Wir sind keine Diener eures Feindes, Herr Elrond“, sagte James höflich und sah ihn an: „Wir stammen aus einer Welt, in der schon ein Krieg ausgebrochen ist, ein dunkler Zauberer bedroht die Gesellschaft und sammelt seine Diener um sich.“ Er richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf und saß nun angelehnt an der Wand in seinem Bett: „Wenn wir können, werden wir euch unterstützen, um eure Welt vor der Bedrohung zu schützen, die sich erhebt.“ Elrond sah ihn an und es war einen Augenblick still, dann sagte er: „Wir werden sehen, erholt euch zuerst.“ Der Mann verließ den Raum und James sank erschöpft von der Anstrengung zurück in die Kissen und Sirius sagte nur: „Du bist erstaunlich überzeugend und ernsthaft, das kommt bestimmt von Lily, du wolltest sie beeindrucken und hast dich geändert, du bist erwachsen geworden.“ James lachte auf und nickte, wahrscheinlich hatte Sirius recht.


	3. Kapitel 3: Der Aufbruch

Einige Tage nach dem James aufgewacht war, saßen er und Sirius auf einer Bank in einem Garten und redeten miteinander. „Wann glaubst du bekommen wir unsere Zauberstäbe zurück?“ Sirius sah in den Wolken verhangenen Himmel und schwieg. Für James war das Antwort genug. Es würde wohl solange dauern, bis sich Gandalf und Elrond einig waren, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr ausging. „Zu schade, dass sie den Tarnumhang auch haben, wir hätten uns unsere Zauberstäbe sonst einfach holen können“, murrte Sirius. „Das wäre aber nicht besonders klug, wir wollen ihnen doch zeigen, dass wir auf ihrer Seite sind.“ James grinste auf einmal: „Immerhin haben sie uns die Zwei-Wege-Spiegel nicht abgenommen, sie dachten wohl es wären einfach nur Spiegel.“ Sein bester Freund nickte grimmig: „Da hast du recht, immerhin haben wir die Spiegel.“ Die beiden saßen noch eine Weile im Garten, dann kam ein Elb zu ihnen und teilte ihnen mit, dass Elrond sie erwarte. 

„Wo sollen wir ihn treffen?“ Sirius Frage wurde dadurch beantwortet, dass Gandalf zu ihnen trat. Er war wohl vorbeigekommen und hatte die Frage gehört. „Ich werde sie hinbringen, Mianth, du kannst gehen.“ Der Elb war wohl froh, dass ihm es erspart blieb, die Fremden zu begleiten. Gandalf wandte sich an die beiden Jugendlichen, in den Moment als der Elb verschwunden war. „Ich werde euch mitnehmen.“ Sirius und James folgten ihm und während sie über eine elegante Brücke gingen, bemerkte Gandalf, dass es extrem seltsam sei, dass so etwas geschah. „Mit seltsam meinen Sie wohl unser Auftauchen, oder?“

Gandalf nickte James zu und sagte: „Ich bin sehr alt, und habe etwas wie das noch nie gesehen.“ Er schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er fort: „In keinem Buch und in keiner Geschichte, die mir bekannt ist, sind aus dem Nichts Menschen erschienen, die mit kleinen Stöckern zaubern konnten.“ „Uns geht es ähnlich, wir sind ebenso verwirrt wie ihr.“ Der alte Zauberer nickte. Kurz nach diesem Gespräch kamen sie in eine Runde von vielen Menschen, Elben und sogar Zwergen. Auch Frodo war anwesend. Als James und Sirius in den Kreis aus Stühlen traten, wurden sie von allen angestarrt. Nur Frodo, Elrond und Gandalf richteten ihren Blick bewusst wo anders hin. James vermutete, dass sie ihnen die Situation nicht noch unangenehmer machen wollten.

Elrond erhob sich einige Augenblicke nach dem Ankommen von James und Sirius und gebot den Anwesenden, ihm zuzuhören. „Ich heiße euch alle herzlich willkommen, ihr wisst sicherlich warum wir uns hier versammelt haben.“ Er sah in die Gesichter der Anwesenden und bat Frodo dann, den Ring auf einen Sockel in der Mitte der Runde zu legen. Dieser tat dies und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz neben Gandalf. „Ähm, ich will ungern dazwischenreden, doch wo sollen wir uns hinsetzen?“ Die Aufmerksamkeit der Runde wandte sich wieder an Sirius, Elrond winkte einem Elben zu und dieser brachte schnell zwei weitere Stühle. 

Als sich die beiden gesetzt hatten, fuhr Elrond fort und erzählte allen die Geschichte der Entstehung des Einen Rings. „Die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu zerstören, ist es ihn in die feurigen Gluten zu werfen, in denen er erschaffen wurde.“ An dieser Stelle stand ein Menschenkrieger auf und sagte: „Wir dürfen ihn nicht zerstören, er ist ein Geschenk an die Feinde Mordors, lasst uns den Ring gegen ihn einsetzen.“ James hielt das für keine gute Idee, er wusste nicht warum, doch verschaffte ihm der Ring ein ungutes Gefühl. Es war fast so als würde er zu ihm sprechen, etwas Böses lag auf ihm, dass konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen. Er erhob sich, um seine Sorge auszusprechen. Bevor er jedoch zu Wort kommen konnte, sagte Aragorn: „Du kannst ihn nicht nutzen, keiner von uns kann ihn nutzen. Der Ring antwortet nur auf Sauron, er ist sein einziger Herr.“ Der Krieger blickte zwischen Aragorn und James hin und her. Dann drehte er sich zu Aragorn und fragte ihn: „Und was will ein Waldläufer von solchen Sachen verstehen?“ Nun stand einer der Elben auf: „Das ist kein einfacher Waldläufer, das ist Aragon Arathrons Sohn, du schuldest ihm Gefolgschaft.“ 

Doch bevor der Krieger mit dem weißen Baum auf der Brust etwas erwidern konnte, fragte Elrond James, warum er aufgestanden war. „Willst du etwas sagen?“ James nickte und obwohl er es gewohnt war, vor vielen Leuten zu sprechen, machte es ihn ein wenig nervös hier vorzutreten und vor diesen Menschen und anderen Völkern zu sprechen. 

„Ich wollte Aragorn nur zustimmen, der Ring kann nicht genutzt werden, um Gutes zu vollbringen. Denn obwohl ich heute zum ersten Mal von ihm gehört habe und es für die meisten von euch seltsam klingen mag, nehme ich eine dunkle Art der Magie war.“ Er sah zu Gandalf und fügte hinzu: „Ich würde den Ring am liebsten sehr weit weg von mir wissen.“ Danach setzte er sich wieder, alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und die meisten von ihnen dachten wohl: _Was kann ein solcher Jüngling von Magie und dergleichen wissen?_ Doch Elrond und Gandalf schienen ihn verstanden zu haben. 

Einige Augenblicke später meldete sich der selbe Mensch von eben zu Wort und verlangte zu wissen, wer dieser Kanbe sei? „Ich dachte nur wichtige Persönlichkeiten wären eingeladen.“ Auch die anderen schienen mehr über die beiden wissen zu wollen, das konnte man daran erkennen, dass einer der Zwerge etwas murmelte, was man so in dieser Halle noch nie gehört hatte. James grinste Sirius zu und murmelte so leise, dass nur er es verstehen konnte: „Ich bin froh, dass wir nicht vor drei Jahren in diese Welt gestolpert sind, damals hätten wir sicherlich mehr Schwierigkeiten gehabt.“ Sein Freund nickte und stimmte ihm zu. 

Elrond verschaffte sich mit einer Handgeste Gehör und erzählte den Anwesenden, woher James und Sirius kamen. Er sagte: „Im Moment stellen sie keine Gefahr dar und James wurde genau wie Frodo von den Nazgul angegriffen. Er ist also kein Diener Saurons.“ Das leuchtete den meisten ein, doch der Menschenkrieger blickte die beiden weiterhin finster an. Elrond sagte nun, dass einer der Anwesenden den Ring bis zum Schicksalsberg tragen und ihn dann hinein werfen müsse. Daruüber entbrannte ein Streit, fast alle standen und schimpften auf den Nächstbesten ein. Selbst Sirius war aufgesprungen und versuchte sich Gehör zu verschaffen. James dachte für einen Moment er sei der einzige, der noch saß, doch dann entdeckte er Frodo. Er hörte immer noch die leisen Stimmen, von denen er vermutete, dass sie von der dunklen Aura des Ringes kamen. Sie flüsterten in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand.

Plötzlich stand Frodo auf und sagte laut: „Ich mache es, ich trage den Ring nach Mordor. Obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiß.“ Der Streit verstummte und alle blickten ihn an, Gandalf ging zu ihm und sagte, dass er ihn begleiten werde. Dann traten nacheinander Aragon und je ein Elb und ein Zwerg vor. Auch der Krieger trat vor: „Wenn das wirklich der Wille des Rates ist, wird Gondor die Sache unterstützen.“ Er wandte sich an Frodo und sagte: „Ich Boromir Sohn Gondors werde dich schützen.“ Nun stand James auf und ging zu Elrond: „Meister Elrond, ich erbitte Erlaubnis Frodo ebenfalls begleiten zu dürfen, denn wie ihr richtig festgestellt habt, sind wir keine Diener Saurons und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir helfen können.“

Elrond schloss die Augen und schien nachzudenken. Derweil fuhr James fort: „Wir können zaubern, dass sollte hilfreich sein.“ Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als Gandalf sich zu Wort meldete: „Ich denke, es wäre falsch ihnen die Möglichkeit zu nehmen sich nützlich zu machen.“ Elrond schien noch mehr als das offen Gesagte aus seinen Worten zu vernehmen, er nickte und sagte: „Wenn du so denkst Mithrandir, so sei es.“ Er wollte gerade ansetzten etwas zu verkünden, als jemand hinter einen Busch hervor trat und zu der Gruppe gerannt kam. „Mr. Frodo geht nirgends ohne mich hin.“ Elrond schien es fast erwartet zu haben, dass Sam der geheimen Sitzung beiwohnen würde, doch als dann auch noch Merry und Pippin angerannt kamen, senkten sich seine Augenbrauen kurz. Doch dieser Hauch an Ärger war schnell wieder vorbei und er sagte feierlich: „Neun … ähm elf Gefährten, ihr sollt die Gemeinschaft des Ringes sein.“

Seit dem Tage der Gründung der Gemeinschaft des Ringes waren einige Tage vergangen, in welchen Vorbereitungen für die Reise getroffen wurden. James saß auf einer Bank im Garten und war froh, dass er wieder seinen Zauberstab im Umhang fühlte. Elrond hatte ihm diesen vor einigen Stunden wiedergegeben. Er hatte ihn aber gesagt, dass er niemandem außer einer gewissen Galadriel von seinen Fähigkeiten erzählen durfte. „Zaubere nur wenn es unbedingt sein muss, oder wenn nur deine Mitgefährten anwesend sind“, hatte er gesagt. Er hatte auch seinen Tarnumhang wieder erhalten und auch darüber war er ungemein froh. Sirius setzte sich auf einmal neben ihn und sagte: „Da sind wir aber mal wieder in etwas rein geraten, oder?“ James nickte: „Ich hoffe nur, dass wir auch wieder rauskommen.“ Er lächelte und fuhr fort: „Wie soll Lily sonst jemals glücklich werden?“

In den nächsten Tagen wurden Vorbereitungen getroffen und Pläne erstellt. Na gut, eigentlich machten das vor allem Elrond und Gandalf, manchmal war auch Aragorn dabei, doch ansonsten eigentlich keiner. James nutzte die Zeit, um die anderen aus der Gruppe besser kennen zu lernen. Sirius, der zumindest die Hobbits schon ein wenig kannte, machte auch seinen Freund mit ihnen bekannt. Gerade lauschte James einem Streit zwischen dem Zwerg Gimli und dem Elben Legolas, es ging wohl im Groben um die Frage ob man einem Elben mehr als einem Zwergen trauen sollte. Da James nicht die Geschichte dahinter kannte, wollte er sich eigentlich nicht einmischen, doch waren dies die letzten beiden, mit denen er noch nicht geredet hatte.

Er seufzte also und machte mit einem Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam, sofort hörten die beiden mit ihrer Diskussion auf und betrachteten den Neuankömmling. „Ich unterbreche die freundliche Auseinandersetzung nur ungern, doch ich wollte mit euch reden.“ Legolas musterte ihn: „Du bist seltsam, du kommst von einem Ort den keiner kennt, nicht einmal Gandalf und Elrond scheinen das zu verstehen, wirst von den meisten hier nicht ernst genommen oder gar verlacht und trotzdem trittst du ruhig und selbstbewusst auf.“ Gimli sah ihn noch grimmiger an als Boromir und sagte mit verengten Augen: „Es gibt Gerüchte, dass du aus einer ‚anderen Welt‘ kommst, das ist lachhaft.“

James schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Ich wirke vielleicht gelassen und selbstbewusst, doch ich bin es nicht, jedenfalls nicht hier. Da wo ich herkomme, in der ‚anderen Welt‘, wie Gimli sie genannt hat, bin ich cooler und vielleicht sogar arrogant, aber hier weiß ich nicht, was mich als nächstes erwartet.“ Um jetzt nichts falsches zu sagen, schwieg er lieber kurz und dachte über seine nächsten Worte noch einmal nach. 

Schließlich sagte er: „Ich versuche nur meine Begleiter besser kennen zu lernen, immerhin werden wir wahrscheinlich zusammen kämpfen und so manche brenzlige Situation meistern müssen.“ Legolas schien dies einzuleuchten, doch Gimli murrte nur unwirsch. „Wir werden ja sehen, wie ihr euch in einem echtem Kampf schlagt, darauf freue ich mich schon.“ Nach dieser Ankündigung stapfte der Zwerg davon und murmelte Sachen in seinen Bart, die James nicht verstand. „Auch wenn ich nicht zu denen gehört habe, die denken, dass ihr zu nichts taugt, habe auch ich Zweifel, doch gleichzeitig bin ich gespannt ob ihr wirklich zaubern könnt.“ Legolas wandte sich zum gehen, sagte aber noch: „Wir sehen uns.“

Als der Elb verschwunden war, kam Gandalf zu ihm und bat in mitzukommen. „Bevor wir morgen aufbrechen, möchte ich noch einmal mit dir und Sirius sprechen.“ James erkundete sich, was es zu besprechen gebe. „Ich möchte von euch wissen, was ihr könnt und wie ich euch am besten einsetzen kann.“ Sie kamen nach nur wenigen Minuten in einen Raum, wo auch schon sein bester Freund wartete. Gandalf setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und musterte sie eindringlich. „Zeigt mir bitte einige eurer Zauber.“ James zog seinen Stab und vollführte einige Zauber, von Schwebezauber bis kleineren Verwandlungen. Gandalf fragte ihn ob er in der Lage sei Nahrung heraufzubeschwören? „Nein, leider ist das nicht möglich“, antwortete James.

Nachdem sich Gandalf ein Bild von den Zaubern gemacht hatte, fragte er ob sie sonst noch irgendwelche Fähigkeiten hatten? Sirius und James sahen sich kurz an, dann nickte James und erzählte, dass sowohl er als auch sein Freund sich bewusst in Tiere verwandeln konnten. Gandalf sah sie überrascht an und nickte dann, er schien nachdenklich. Er zündete sich eine Pfeife an und gab ihnen dann den Rat, dies wirklich nur im Notfall zu tun: „Das könnte selbst eure Gefährten sehr verwirren, nutzt diese Gabe nur im Notfall.“ James und Sirius nickten und danach entließ sie der alte Mann.

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle früh auf und versammelten sich an der Brücke die aus Bruchtal hinaus führte. Elrond trat vor und sagte: „Möge der gute Wille der Elben, der Menschen und aller freien Völker Mittelerdes euch begleiten.“ James folgte hierauf den anderen, die Frodo hinterher gingen. Am Ende der Brücke fragte Frodo Gandalf: „Mordor? Gandalf, liegt das links oder rechts?“

Gandalf lächelte und sagte: „Links.“


	4. Kapitel 4: Wo ist Lily?

**Kapitel 4: Wo ist Lily?**

Lily wachte in der Nacht zum 23. Dezember aus einem Alptraum auf. Sie streckte sich und stand dann auf. Draußen war es noch dunkel, also setzte sie sich in ihre Fensterbank und sah hinaus. In ihrem Traum war sie im verbotenen Wald gewesen und hatte irgendetwas in ihrer Nähe gespürt. Sie hatte es nicht sehen können, doch plötzlich hatte ein entsetzlicher Schrei die Nacht zerschnitten, wie ein heißes Messer den Schnee. Er war grell und heiser. Ihre Knie zitterten schon bei der bloßen Erinnerung. Auch hatte sie ein Gefühl gehabt, als hätte jemand zu ihr gesprochen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr an die Worte erinnern, hatte sie sie überhaupt verstanden? Alles was sie wusste war, dass sie unglaublich erleichtert war, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Lilys müder Blick richtete sich auf den Waldrand, wo sie für einen Moment gedacht hatte, etwas gesehen zu haben. Im Gedanken immer noch halb bei ihrem Traum, war dies ein Schock. Doch als sie genauer hinsah, war da nichts. Sie sah noch eine Weile zum Wald, doch nichts tauchte auf. Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Bett und legte sich hin, hoffentlich würde sie nun ruhig bis zum Frühstück schlafen können.

_Sie ging mit wunden Füßen durch den Wald, alles um sie herum war dunkel und sie konnte keine drei Meter weit sehen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie hier draußen suchte, doch es musste schon etwas wichtiges sein, sonst wäre sie doch nie bei Nacht so weit weg von Hogwarts. Der Pfad vor ihr wurde enger und auch dunkler, sie tastete nach den Bäumen, um einen unglücklichen Zusammenstoß zu vermeiden. Sie sah nach oben und konnte zwischen den Baumwipfeln ein Stück des Mondes sehen. Es wirkte so friedlich und ruhig._

Doch auf einmal durchriss ein Schrei die frühen Morgenstunden und Lily fuhr aus ihrem Traum hoch und sah sich entsetzt um. Es war derselbe Schrei wie in ihrem ersten Traum heute Nacht. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zum Fenster, sie sah jedoch nichts. Inzwischen war es schon ein wenig heller. Sie blieb am Fenster sitzen und suchte die Ränder des verbotenen Waldes nach Bewegungen ab, doch es war nun wieder selig still. Schließlich trottete sie in das kleine Wohnzimmer der Schulsprecher und machte Feuer im Kamin.

„Guten Morgen, wurdest du auch von diesem Schrei geweckt?“ Lily sah auf und nickte Virginia zu. „Ja, es klingt wie eine grausame Mischung aus dem Kreischen der Alraunen und dem Röcheln von Dementoren.“ Virginia schmunzelte über diesen Vergleich und setzte sich neben Lily. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass es zu einer Mischung im genetischen Sinne gekommen ist.“ Nun musste Lily laut lachen, dass war aber auch eine absurde Vorstellung. Zusammen saßen die beiden Mädchen am Kamin und entspannten sich noch ein wenig, dann gingen sie zum Frühstück. Am Gryffindor Tisch erzählten viele einander von merkwürdigen Träumen. Auch erwähnten einige Schreie, die sie gehört zu haben glaubten. Manch einer sagte: „Das habe ich mir bestimmt nur eingebildet, ich war noch sehr müde“, andere meinten aber sie hätten den Schrei ganz sicher zu einen Zeitpunkt gehört, bei welchen eine Verwechslung mit einem Traum ausgeschlossen gewesen sei.

Während eines kleinen Spaziergang am Nachmittag versuchte sie auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, schließlich konnte sie im Moment sowieso nichts machen. Außerdem musste sie heute noch einmal nach Hogsmeade, um Geschenke zu kaufen. Zum Glück durften sie in den Ferien jeden Tag ins Dorf. Das erleichterte die Suche nach Geschenken ungemein. Sie freute sich schon sehr auf Weihnachten, es war ihr Lieblingsfest. Gerade ging sie am Wald entlang, und obwohl alles friedlich und ruhig war, hatte sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Immer wieder war ihr so als würde sie merkwürdige Geräusche hören und sie drehte sich deshalb öfters um.

Dieses unangenehme Gefühl verschwand erst, als sie sich vom Wald entfernte und zurück zum Schloss ging. Sie musste ruhig bleiben, was sollte schon passieren? Dies war Hogwarts, der sicherste Ort der Welt. Sie lief die Gänge entlang und betrat schließlich die Bibliothek, hier war sie Zuhause. Der vertraute Duft von Pergament kroch ihr in die Nase, sie atmete tief ein und…

… nach einer langen Reise an den Bergen des Nebelgebirges kamen sie endlich zu dem Rothornpass. Er stellte die einzige Möglichkeit dar, den Pass des Caradhras zu überqueren. Dieser stets vom Schnee bedeckte Berg war der höchste im ganzen Westen. Gandalf hatte ihn auserkoren, weil er weit entfernt von Isengart war. James sah zweifelnd hinauf: „Ich glaube kaum, dass wir den überqueren können!“ „Wir müssen es schaffen, sonst...“, Gandalf führte den Satz nicht weiter, sondern schritt nur energischer voran. James schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm, er wollte nicht am Ende ihres Zuges gehen, dort waren nur Boromir und Gimli und beide misstrauten ihm.

Erst am Abend erreichten sie endlich den Pass, den sie gesucht hatten: Hier wollten sie eine letzte Rast einlegen, bevor sie am nächsten Tag dazu aufbrechen würden, den Berg zu meistern. James setzte sich zu Sirius und bemerkte: „Ein Besen und ein Schutzzauber gegen die Kälte und alles wäre einfacher, nicht wahr?“ „Ja, dass kannst du laut sagen.“ Beide wussten aber, dass es nicht möglich war, denn der Aufrufezauber würde ihnen wohl kaum ihre Besen aus Hogwarts hierher bringen.

Remus betrat müde den Gemeinschaftsraum, gerade war das Abendessen gewesen, doch davor war er mit Peter auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen und war mit ihm geflogen. Peter wollte sich verbessern, solange Sirius und James nicht da waren. Sirius neigte dazu seine Flugversuche zu belächeln. Er sah sich um und setzte sich dann erfreut darüber, dass sie noch frei waren in einen der Sessel am Kamin. So saß er friedlich da und grübelte über ein Buch, als Professor McGonagall sich unerwartet ihn gegenüber hinsetzte. „Professor?“, fragte Remus und legte das Buch beiseite. Die sonst so strenge Lehrerin wirkte im Moment eher besorgt: „Haben Sie zufällig Lily gesehen?“ Remus schüttelte den Kopf und erkundigte sich dann ob etwas vorgefallen sei? „Wir wissen es noch nicht!“, war ihre kurze Antwort. „Vielen Dank“, sagte sie noch und ging in Richtung der Schlafsäle der Mädchen.

 <>

Am Abend trafen sich die Lehrer von Hogwarts zu einer Dringlichkeitssitzung. Dumbledore hatte alle Professoren, sowie Hagrid und Filch in sein Büro gebeten. Er saß mit zusammengefalteten Händen hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah in die mehr oder weniger verwunderten Gesichter der Anwesenden…

„Meine lieben Kollegen, ihr wundert euch vielleicht, warum ich euch alle hergebeten habe, aber wir haben ein Problem.“ Professor Sproud fragte:

„Was ist passiert? „Hat es etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Potter und Black zu tun?“, wollte Hagrid wissen.

Dumbledore nickte und ein Zucken ging durch die erwachsenen Zauberer und Hexen. „Bitte sagen Sie nicht, dass noch jemand verschwunden ist“, bat nun Professor Hooch.

„Ich wünschte, das wäre nie passiert, doch eine dritte Person ist verschwunden...“

„Wie kann das sein Albus? Haben Sie nicht den Spiegel, der dafür verantwortlich, war versiegelt?“ Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Das habe ich, doch anscheinend nicht sicher genug...“. Der alte Zauberer schwieg kurz, dann sagte er: „Dieser Spiegel muss erforscht werden, und zwar nicht im Ministerium, dafür ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass Voldemort davon erfährt. Ich möchte nicht, dass er ihn in die Hände bekommt, er könnte ihn nutzen um den Krieg zu gewinnen.“ Professor McGonagall stimmte ihm zu und wollte gerade etwas bezüglich eines neuen Sicherheitsmechanismus vorschlagen, doch Dumbledore sagte: „Es gibt noch eine weitere Sache, die wichtig ist. Die Schülerin ist möglicherweise vor etwas geflohen, als sie den Raum mit dem Spiegel gefunden hat.“ „Vor mir ist niemand geflohen, aber von wem sprechen wir hier eigentlich?“, äußerte Filch die Frage, die augenscheinlich die meisten ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Professor Dumbledore sah über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille und sagte leise: „Lily Evans ist die verschwundene Schülerin!“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich werde meine Hauptgeschichte trotzdem fortsetzen, ich denke, dass dort bald ein neues Kapitel erscheinen wird.


End file.
